Twenty Years
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Percy has decided to move on and start a life away from all the demigod business. Unfortunately, he didn't know that he would somehow end up meeting a very old friend. One that was supposed to be dead. Reincarnated!Luke, Babysitter!Percy, Teacher!Percy The Lost Hero does not exist (In this story.)


Hey guys! New oneshot. Sorry about my other stories. I might be taking them down because I have absolutely NO idea what to do...:[ Anyways, enjoy? I'm better with oneshots. This might get added onto. Depends on the amount of requests.

* * *

"Percy, are you sure that's a good idea?" Annabeth looked at his worriedly through the shimmery rainbow. Rolling his eyes, Percy grinned.

"I'm sure, wise girl. Even if something goes wrong, I know how to fight." Percy highlighted a job ad before flipping the page. "And this is good! I didn't think I would be able to get into college, but I did. It'll be good to take some time away from all the monsters and stuff." Annabeth bit her lip worriedly before sighing.

"I want weekly updates, Jackson. Weekly. And if you skip one, I will come over there and you won't like it." Her grey eyes stared at him threateningly and Percy pouted.

"Shouldn't you be hunting or something?" He whined. After everything had settled down, Artemis had shown up and offered Annabeth the chance at becoming a huntress. Percy and Annabeth had discovered their awkwardness as a couple and had broken up a while back, so without anything to hold her back, Annabeth agreed.

"Actually, yes. But I still expect a message!" Annabeth slashed through the message, leaving Percy alone in his small apartment. Chuckling, he turned to all his highlighted job offers and began calling them, one by one.

A few minutes later, Percy is almost hopeless. None of the people he called had been looking for an "unexperienced fresh-out-of-high school employee". Sighing, he dialed the last number on his list.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" A feminine voice flooded his ears.

"Um, hi! I'm calling for the uh-" Percy squinted at the paper. "babysitting ad you put up?"

"Oh, right! Well, could I please have your name and age? And anything else you would like to give me?"

"My name is Percy Jackson and I am nineteen. Um, I'm enrolled in the Harton University and I used to live in New York?" The woman gave him a laugh.

"Alright Percy Jackson from New York. If you can, would you like to come by for a day? I would like to see you interact with my child before I hire you. Just to be safe." Beaming wildly, Percy quickly agreed. "How does this Saturday sound? Around eleven?"

"Of course! Thank you!" Percy chorused before hanging up. "Oh crap. I'm going to be a babysitter."

* * *

Percy shifted from foot to foot as he waited for someone to open the door. After a few minutes, Percy sighed and prepared to leave when the door flew open. An extremely frazzled woman blinked at him before a wide smile split her face. "Percy Jackson from New York?"

"Um, yes. I'm here for-"

"I know what you're here for. Come on in. Please." She stepped back and a bemused Percy walked in. "Alright, let's put your skills to the test. As she led Percy through the house, Percy almost tripped over multiple items. "Sorry about the mess. Being a single mom is kind of hard. Anyways, this is Lucas, my son. He's two years old." She picked up a smiling blonde toddler before thrusting the child into Percy's arm. "Before I forget, I'm Piper!"

"Nice to meet you." Percy winced when he felt drool leaking onto his shoulder.

"Mhmm. So, if you want this job, would you be able to come by every day before 1?"

"I have a class at two on Thursdays, but I can come by at four that day?" Percy took the bottle of milk Piper thrust to him and placed it into Lucas' mouth.

"Luckily, I can come in late that day. So, from one to six every day except Thursdays and on Thursday, four to nine? Is that good?"

"That would be great!" Percy beamed.

"You can cook, right?" When Percy nodded, Piper began firing instructions at him. "Alright, Lucas only eats soft foods right now. Snack time is at three, dinner at five. No sweets of any sorts. I assume you can change diapers and all that? Bath time would also be appreciated. Either after dinner or after snack time. Your choice. Don't let him out of the house. Keep all sharp items away from him- you know what? Just put him in the play area and watch him. He's a bit of a trickster so he can get out. So just watch him. I can't think of anything else right now, so give me your number and I will tell you if there is anything else." Piper stared at Percy expectantly and he fumbled around before extracting his cellphone from his pockets.

"Um, could you text me?" Piper raised an eyebrow before a gleam entered her eyes.

"Of course. I'm not big on the whole calling thing either. Anyways, that's all. Wait, there's one thing. How much do you expect to get paid?" Percy winced at the sharp look that entered into her eyes.

* * *

"NO!" Lucas babbled as Percy set the boy down in the play pen. "NO NO NO!" The blonde's chubby legs flexed as the boy tried to jump out.

"Sorry, Lucas!" Percy patted the boy's head. "I have to go make lunch now. I'll be back soon just stay her and play." With that Percy walked to the kitchen. It had been three months since Percy started the job and he loved it. Admittedly, Lucas could be a handful sometimes, but the kid was actually a sweetheart. Piper was also very understanding, so everything worked out. As Percy started chopping up onions, he heard the sound of Luke sitting down and grabbing his racecars. Smiling to himself, Percy turned to watch the curious toddler try to take the toy apart.

"Peeeerccccyyyy!" A loud hiss grabbed his attention and he turned to see Annabeth with a large horn in a bag.

"What the-Annabeth! Working right now." He hissed back, throwing furtive looks at the kid. "What is it?"

"Percy, can you take this? Every time one of us touches it, it starts burning our hands Lady Artemis says she has no use for it and that only children of Poseidon can touch it. So can I drop it off at your apartment?"

"Why would I need a huge horn?"

"It's the horn of a nymph that could control the weather. I don't know help the crops out during the summer? Please Percy?" Sighing, Percy agreed before disconnecting the call. He quickly went back to his job, not noticing the recognizing stare in the blue eyes of Lucas.

* * *

"Lucas, I have some friends coming over, alright?" Percy looked at the five year old.

"Why?"

"I have to work on a project with them."

"Why?"

"Lucas, I just do."

"But why?" Groaning, Percy attempted to herd the young child into the playroom.

"Here, toys! Play." Percy waved his hand towards the heap of toys. When the doorbell rang, Percy let go of the boy so he could answer the door, but Lucas shot out of the room and stampeded towards the door. "LUCAS!" When Percy reached the door, his classmates were blinking at the sneering five year old. "Sorry, guys. He's normally not this…angry?"

"It's alright." Terry grinned. "You gonna let us in or what?" Scooping Lucas up, Percy waved for the three to enter.

"I'll go put Lucas in the playroom and I'll be b-"

"No." Lucas tightened his grip on Percy's neck.

"Ow. Lucas, we're going to be doing boring schoolwork."

"Dun care. I stay." Lucas grumbled and Percy sighed before turning his pleading eyes to his group.

"It's alright." Marissa smiled. "He's adorable." Percy smiled in thanks as he maneuvered the toddler so that Lucas was half laying on him. "Alright, let's get started!" The four started discussing their projects and outline for a while before they ran into a small snag.

"No, Hera loved Hercules." Kieran stubbornly insisted.

"In what universe?" Terry shot back.

"Disney." Rolling his eyes, Percy did his best to remain silent. The four had a mythology timeline project to do and even though Percy was very well informed about Greek Mythology, he didn't want to accidentally cause suspicion or something.

"Hera hated all of Zeus children." A small voice piped up and they all turned to look at Lucas. His blue eyes glinted. "In fact, she was the one that tried to kill him." A small silence fell over the group before Marissa chuckled awkwardly.

"Wow, so well informed about mythology." She reached over to pat Lucas' blonde curls.

"Yeah, he is." Percy stared down into the blue eyes that seemed so familiar. However, the moment was lost when Lucas yawned loudly and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Lucas yelled loudly on Percy's last day. Lucas was now seven years old.

"Lucas, sit down." Piper rolled her eyes as she watched the drama unfold.

"Listen, buddy. I'm still going to stay in this city, but I can't come over every day like I used to. I have more work to do now. I'll come and visit though." Lucas sniffled before throwing his arms around Percy.

"Promise?"

"Pink promise." Percy leaned down and quickly tied their pinkies together before standing up.

"Guess it's off to bed with you, kid." Piper cuffed Luca gently on the head. "Percy, stay. I need to talk to you." As the mother led her son to his bedroom, Percy nervously bounced as he waited. Finally, Piper came back. "Did I ever tell you about Jason?"

"Um, not really." Percy replied. All he knew was that Jason was Lucas' father.

"Well, we used to be engaged. He was my boyfriend for almost seven years and everything was going great until Reyna showed up. When she came, Jason forgot all about me and they ran away together. I found out I was pregnant a few months later. Percy, do you know why I'm telling you this? It's because I know what you are. Jason forgot all about me because of Hera. He is Zeus' son."

"WHAT?" Percy gaped.

"Well, he's Jupiter's son, but same thing. On the other hand, I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. Anyways, I'm saying I understand what difficulties you have in your life. If you ever need help, you know where to find us." Piper smiled.

"Thank you." Percy awkwardly hugged the older woman before waving goodbye to her. "I'll be visiting!"

* * *

"Annabeth? Are you busy?" Percy watched as the colors danced around the image.

"No, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" Annabeth's grey eyes took in her surroundings and he knew the exact moment when she saw Piper and Lucas. "Percy, please tell me you didn't accidentally do something in front of mortals!"

"No, no! They're demigods! Well, Lucas is the son of two demigods so he's like…I don't know. Anyways. This is Piper. She's been helping me these past few years." Annabeth smiled at the woman before looking at Lucas. Suddenly, her face turned pale.

"What's his name?" She whispered faintly.

"Um, Lucas." Percy looked at the silent boy. "Why? What's wrong?" Annabeth didn't reply. Her eyes analyzed the situation and a small grimace came onto her face.

"Listen, Seaweed Brain, I have to go. I'll IM you soon." With that, the call disconnected. Confused, Percy turned to the duo.

"She's normally not like that. I really don't know what happened."

"It's alright, Percy." Piper smiled. Sighing, Percy stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I should be going anyways. Bye Lucas, Piper!" He waved at them and Lucas' bright eyes looked so familiar. Shaking it off, Percy merrily left, not knowing that this would be the last time he would see the boy.

* * *

TEN YEARS

"Why did I want to teach high schoolers again?" Percy moaned as he woke up. "I could have taught elementary kids and wake up at 8." He groaned. Suddenly, his phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Percy?" Piper's voice rattled through Percy's brain.

"Yeah, wassup?"

"You're teaching 12th grade, right?" A small tremor of excitement echoed through her voice.

"Yup!" Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion as he straightened his tie. "Why?"

"You're teaching Lucas this year!" Grinning, Percy forgot all about sleepiness.

"No way, really? I haven't seen the guy in years!"

"Well, you'll be surprised. He grew."

"I assume he would." Percy chuckled. "Anyways, I'll call you after school today then! Gotta run!" He quickly hung up before dashing out, excitement running through his body. He wondered if the small kid he used to babysit would still remember him.

* * *

"Heeeeey, everyone!" Percy grinned as his eyes scanned the classroom. When he didn't see the chubby, smiling face he was expecting to see, he frowned. "I'm Mr. Jackson! You can call me Mr. J. Anyways, I'm glad you guys decided to take Greek Mythology. I'm going to call roll first and then I'll start with the syllabus. Jennifer?" And then Percy saw the name he was looking for. "…Lucas?" Percy glanced up, but nobody raised their hand. Disappointed, Percy leaned down to mark a red A when a deep voice called out.

"Here." Jolting up, Percy gaped as a very familiar blonde teenager looked at him.

"Luke…" Percy gasped as the deep blue eyes stared at him. Choking slightly, Percy turned away from the supposed-to-be-dead teenager and continued. "Um, now that's roll finished, I'm going to pass out the syllabus. Can I get any volunteers?" Quickly, a tan arm shot up in the air and Percy groaned. "Alright, Lucas, was it? Come here please." Luke gracefully stood up and sauntered towards Percy. As Percy handed the papers to the slightly taller blonde, Luke dropped one and as he was bending over, he chuckled.

"Good to see you again, Perseus." And then Luke was gone. Percy continued the rest of class in a daze, waking up only when the bell rang.

"Um, see you tomorrow!" He squeaked as he ducked into his adjourning office. Quickly, Percy dug out a gold coin before trying to IM Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, what is it?" A sleepy looking Annabeth glared at him.

"Luke!" Percy gasped.

"What?"

"Luke! He's alive!"

"…I know?" The blonde looked confused.

"WHAT? How did you know?"

"You introduced me to him. Along with Piper, remember? I grew up with Luke. I know how he looks as a kid." Speechless, Percy just stared. "If that's all, I'm going back to sleep. Thalia and I will be coming in a few days anyways, so hang tight. Bye." With that, Percy was alone again. Sighing, he walked out of his office and bumped into a very muscular wall.

"Wha-?" Looking up, Percy's green eyes came into contact with Luke's blue ones. "Luke!" Percy squeaked.

"Perseus. I missed you." Luke grinned as a strong arm wrapped itself around Percy's body. "You haven't changed at all." Percy's body was flushed against Luke's.

"Um, L-luke?" Percy stuttered.

"Shh. You don't know how long I waited for this moment.' The bell rang and the body heat was gone. "I'll see you after school today, Perseus." With a wink, Luke strutted out of the classroom and Percy fell to his knees, so glad that he had a free period.

* * *

"Piper, I know this might sound crazy, but Luke- I mean, Lucas, he used to be one of my friends at camp!" Percy rambled on the phone as his class talked amongst themselves.

"I know."

"You have to belie-Wait, what? How did you know?" Percy breathed heavily.

"He told me. When he turned ten. He had these dreams about his past life and then I googled him to make sure he wasn't lying. Lucas McLean is Luke Castellan incarnated.""

"…And you didn't think to tell me?" Percy pouted.

"Lucas didn't want me to. Anyways, guess you'll be calling my mother soon anyways. Bye future son-in-law!" Piper hung up and Percy's brain was still absorbing what she said.

"WHAT? SON IN- Hey class…" Percy chuckled nervously. The class looked at him strangely before turning away and continued talking. Percy spent the rest of the period nervously glancing at the clock until the bell rang. "Class dismissed! Bye!" As soon as all the students were gone, Percy grabbed his things and locked the door. He began striding towards the doors, yelling goodbyes to his colleagues when a loud shout reached his ears.

"Mr. J!" Freezing, Percy turned to see Luke's carefree smile and blazing eyes.

"Um, Lucas! Um…"

"I have a question I need to ask you about your course. Could we go talk?" With the eyes of his fellow teachers on him, he had no choice but to agree. When they reached his classroom, Luke pushed him in before locking the door. "Percy. We're you trying to run?" A mocking smirk flitted across Luke's face.

"No. Definitely not." Percy squeaked as he tried to find a way to escape.

"Good. We definitely have some catching up to do, right?" Luke purred as he stepped closer to Percy.

"Uh, YES. Why don't you explain to me why YOU'RE ALIVE?" Percy scrambled behind his desk.

"I told you already." Luke rolled his eyes. "When I was dying. I told you I was going to try for the isles of Bless. And here I am. Is that all?" Luke stalked towards Percy.

"No, that is not all! What are you doing?" Percy cried.

"Obviously what I was supposed to do in my last life." Luke smirked as he caught the teacher. "I had to wait three years before I was reborn. Three years of watching that stupid Ghost idiot throw himself at you. Three years of watching the Aphrodite girls try to claim you when you should have been mine." Luke's hand started squeezing Percy's shoulder tightly and the demigod winced. "But no matter. I'm here now and that's what counts." With that, Luke grabbed Percy and mashed their lips together. It was not a gentle kiss. Percy could feel his teeth imprinting on his lips as Luke angrily pushed his lips firmly against Percy. A wet tongue prodded his bruised lips and without think, Percy parted his lips.

One Luke gained access, the kiss grew gentle. Moaning, Percy threw his arms around Luke as the teenager pressed him against a desk. A hand pulled his pants down and- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Percy pushed the strong body back. Luke obediently took a step back. "You're 17 years old and I'm your teacher. Oh crap, I'm going to get fired." Percy groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Percy…"

"DON'T PERCY ME!" Sighing, Luke took a step up.

"I waited twenty years for you. I can wait one more. But on my 18th birthday…I'll be collecting." Luke let out a small evil laugh.

"….I…Just go." Percy couldn't fight the small smile. Grinning back, Luke dropped another kiss onto Percy's lips before dashing out.

"I'll be collecting, Perseus!" Luke chortled as he left. Percy looked at his retreating back fondly before shaking his head.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
